Soothe The Savage Beast
by andsowasi
Summary: Emma is having a personal crisis involving Neal, yet the only person who can help her through it is Killian. Vulnerable!Emma. I promise the story and writing get better as chapters are uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, Darlings. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that. New job, daughter close to turning two, being broke…These things take up your time. Anyways, I love Captain Swan and decided to finally write a fic. I promise it will get better as I upload. Also, check out my Tumblr. Fangirl-Powers-Activate. I follow back

It was the middle of the night when Killian heard the metallic ringing. He flipped over and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to ignore the sound. After a few minutes with no relief, he reached for the irritating communication device and stabbed at the screen.

"What?!" He hissed into the phone.

"Get down here." Gold's voice was laced with agitation and exhaustion.

"Where?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes angrily. "May I remind you that I am no longer your beck and call boy?"

"Miss Swan has been keeping up half the town. She's disturbing the peace and the only police officer is her father and currently unreachable. Come stop this or she'll be looking for a new place to live come morning." The phone beeped, signifying the end of the call.

Killian flopped back onto his pillows and groaned. Bloody crocodile. He should have never let Emma talk him into getting one of those infernal devices. People could always reach him and it was beyond annoying.

He rose and stumbled around for his jeans. After pulling on what he could find, he emerged from his cabin hopping on his right foot while pulling on his left boot.

The walk to town was less than five minutes, and after three he could hear a low thumping sound. After four he could see Emma's apartment building. Every light in the large apartment was blazing.

He sighed heavily and climbed the stairs slowly, certain that she would not be happy to see him. He solidly knocked three times and leaned against the doorframe. Might as well look at ease.

The door swung open and Emma popped her head out, eyes narrowing instantly.

"Not much in the mood for visitors. Thanks."

The door began to shut and Killian shoved his boot in the frame. "Unfortunately you have one, love. You can either let me in or you'll have the crocodile breaking down your door."

She rolled her eyes but stepped back, allowing him to enter. He stepped through the doorway and was very tempted to turn tail and run. Every cabinet in the kitchen was open, the counters loaded with cleaning supplies. Loud music blared from an electronic box in the corner, the source of the low, rhythmic thumping.

The door thudded shut behind him and he jumped. Emma pushed past him and headed to the sink, pulling a half empty bottle of Tequila from behind a bottle of something called Windex. She took a hearty swig and slammed it down on the counter before turning to face him.

"Tell me, Pirate." She yelled over the music. "Why are you here?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'd tell you but I doubt you'd hear me over the music."

She pulled a small remote from her pocket and pressed a button, the music lowering instantly. "You have five minutes before it comes back on. What?"

He gestured to the small sitting area and she grudgingly sat beside him on the loveseat. "Love, Gold called. He said you've been loud all evening and he was about to come serve you with an eviction notice. Where are your parents?"

She frowned. "Okay, one, don't say it like that. It makes me sound like a teenager up to mischief when the parents are away. They're camping with Henry." She took another swig. "Also, why would he evict me? I wasn't being that loud."

"I disagree. I could hear your music as I approached Main Street."

She snorted in a most un-ladylike way. "S'just some music. And cleaning. Cleaning helps me think."

"And what are you thinking about? Your current level of inebriation?"

"Very funny." She shot him a look before looking down at her bottle. "Whoops. Maybe a little drunk."

"So, why not tell me about what's going on?" He leaned back against the cushions. "Instead of keeping the entire town up until dawn."

She sighed and spoke quietly. "You won't want to hear it."

"Try me." He urged gently.

"It's about Neal." Her voice was steady. "Thinking about what could have been."

"What brought this on?" He reached for her hand and she yanked it away before they made contact.

"Some idiotic song on Mary Margaret's computer." Another swig. "Just a little pop song that had these stupid catchy words."

He nodded, thinking that this wasn't the right time to ask what pop was.

She leaned her head back and sang quietly, quite off key. "In another life I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away." Her eyes slid closed.

Killian cleared his throat. "You're right. Catchy."

She cracked an eye and glared at him.

"Come on, Swan. You're drunk. You need to get some sleep. I'll clean up for you." He stood and extended his hand.

"I can do it." She stood but before she could take a step, she wavered and stumbled to the left. Killian reached out, steadying her.

"Swan, please. Let's get you to bed." When she didn't protest, he slipped an arm around her waist and led her to the small bed in the corner. She pulled herself away from him upon reaching the bed.

"Turn around." She commanded, twirling a finger in the air. He did as she asked and could hear rustling and the sound of a zipper. He turned just in time to see a hint of creamy, pale flesh climbing into bed.

"Sorry, lass." He mumbled, looking down at the floor with burning cheeks.

"Whatever." She sighed.

He moved to the kitchen and quickly tidied up, putting things in the most obvious of places. He had no idea how to do dishes one handed and decided to leave them for Emma in the morning. After fifteen minutes of silence, he assumed that she had fallen asleep and headed for the door.

"Killian?" He heard the whisper from across the room.

"Yes?" His hand paused on the doorknob.

"Will you come talk to me until I fall asleep?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews get a quick update!


	2. Chapter 2

How could he refuse such a request? He was a gentleman, after all.

He sat on the side of the bed farthest from her. "What is it I should talk about?"

"Dunno. Maybe not talk. Maybe just lay with me." She mumbled sleepily.

"Are you sure this isn't the alcohol talking, Love?" But he moved closer as he said it, settling himself against the pillows opposite her.

"Don't care if it is. Don't want to be alone right now." She shifted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Killian's arm wove around her shoulder and suddenly went still.

She was naked. Very, very naked.

"Erm, Swan?" He stammered.

"Mmm?" Came the muffled reply.

"If I'm to remain in this bed with you, you may want to put some clothes on."

That caught her attention and she looked up at him through her thick lashes, eyes half closed. "Why is that, _Hook?_ "

He smirked at the endearment, knowing she only brought it out when she teased him. "Because every gentleman has his limit and you're already upset over someone else."

She waved his words away and snuggled even closer. "Hey, Killian?"

"Mmm?" She could hear the race of his heartbeat, but his shell remained calm and composed as usual.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

His sharp intake of breath made Emma bite back a smile. The alcohol was quickly leaving her system and she was enjoying tormenting her pirate.

"If that's what you truly want." His body relaxed slightly around hers and his cool fingers stroked her soft shoulder.

"It is." After a moment of comfortable silence she spoke again. "I'm not tired anymore."

He groaned. This woman truly was going to be the death of him. "Well I am, Swan. I was having the most wonderful bit of rest before my phone rang. Having to come rescue you from eviction was not on my agenda this evening. Come to think of it, why in the bloody hell did you pick tonight to keep up the whole town?"

She mumbled something about pirates and party poopers, whatever those were, before speaking clearly. "Mary Margaret and David were out with Henry, and the squirt is with Belle. I thought I would deep clean the house and surprise them. Then I turned on some music and found some alcohol and one thing led to another and the music just never seemed loud enough. I didn't intend on being the Storybrook Menace I obviously turned into."

He chuckled then, a deep, rumbling sound that caught Emma a bit off guard. It was rare that he genuinely laughed. "You were just that, Love. A big, scary Storybrooke Menace."

She frowned and changed the subject. "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Well," she practically purred, "we haven't had much alone time lately."

His eyes widened slightly, but his voice held steady. "No, we haven't."

"We're alone now." Emma looked up and flashed him a devious grin.

"Yes, and you happen to be just a little drunk." The words stung his entire body as they passed his lips.

"No, I'm not. I was, but I've levelled out since then."

"Still, I don't think it would be right. As I've told you. I'm a gentleman." More pain.

"Damnit, Killian!" Her outburst was sudden and unexpected. She rose from the bed, pulling the sheet with her and wrapping it tightly around her body. "You look at me all day every day with those pleading puppy dog eyes and when I finally give you a chance to do something about it, you don't do anything!"

He sat up, unsure of what to do. It had been more than a hundred years since he'd had to deal with an irate woman. Well, one he cared about anyway. "Emma, love, sit down, please."

She spun on him. "No! This is bullshit, Killian! All those innuendos, all the looks…Come on!"

"It's just that it feels like I would be playing on your feelings for Baelfire. I want you, Swan. God knows I do. But when I finally take you, I want to be the one on your mind. Not someone else." He said quietly, not meeting her gaze.

"Shit." Emma groaned. "Killian, Neal's gone. Did I love him? Yes. Do I sometimes wonder how things would be if he hadn't died? Hell yes. But he's not here. You don't think I feel something for you?"

His temper caught up with hers. "Hell, I don't know! You never act the same way two days in a row. It's impossible to read you, Emma!" He stood and strode over, stopping right in front of her. "Fine. You asked for it. I'm going to stop being a gentleman. To hell with the consequences. Just remember, Swan, you asked for this."

Before she could speak, he slid his hand into her blond waves and pulled her mouth to his.

A/N: So? Questions? Thoughts? Innermost feelings?


End file.
